bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kasei
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox Character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:26, March 10, 2010 Sure, why not?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 01:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have you checked out the Bakugan Fan Fiction wikia though? Any possibility of moving/merging this Wikia with that one? Users are more active there.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 01:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::http://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I'm going to start a story there in a little bit. Unless you want it here, then I'll write it on my computer on Word and put it on both.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been trying to work on that, but I've been tied to two other Wikias. Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've looked over what you said and see what you meant. But this place does need an active Beurocrat.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::About the Beurocrat thing, do you know anyone for the job? I've adopted a Wikia recently, so I can't.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are you going to request adoption of this Wikia? Oh, if they ask, I agree.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 04:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think I realized something. I think on my user page it says, "Bakugan Fanon Wikia" instead of "Bakugan Canon Fanon Wikia". That's why I've been asking you to adopted it, because the only admin does not edit here anymore.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 23:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not a 'crat...Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, you were fine. Sometimes you need to be like that. Anyway, did you try to adopt the Wikia?Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::http://www.wikia.com/Wikia:Adoption_requests. You'd be a good 'crat for this Wikia.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hi, I just got back from my trip. Just wondering, what's the criteria here for adminship?Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thanks. Oh, by the way, could you check out my proposed adoption method?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (outdent):Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Bakugan for AdoptionAnyway, just saying, could you change the Wikia's background please? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Something brighter. Also, I could help you, I've been a 'crat on the Bakugan wikia and have 1 year+ experience on Wikipedia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, give me an example.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Disregard the above message. I posted too quickly.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've got to be an admin to do that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you see it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't. It also should have appeared on "Recent Changes", and it didn't. I'm telling ya, I'm pretty sure you need to be an admin to do it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Done.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you want to start working on some Policy or something?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::In that case, never mind. Policy takes a little time to develop. What time will you be on tomorrow?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll get home a little after four. I get done early most of the time. Anyway, what kind of policy do you want to do? About articles, article layout, or rules?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I knew you'd think that. Timing can be strange. Anyway, a set layout is needed for any Wikia, or else every article will be completely different and it will be confusing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (Outdent) :Yeah, when most people hear the "4" they instantly think I'm in school. Anyway, whenever you want.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::See ya too. I'll start drawing up some stuff, if I can think of any.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 04:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure. Give me some ideas of how you want articles to be layouted. Err...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here's my idea. Infobox Description History/Biography Ability Cards Trivia Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I'm late coming back, I've been working on some projects. No, not "school" projects. Anyway, Bakugan are essentially characters. So they would have lives and such.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Items. What about this? Infobox Description Uses? Trivia Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking we need to prepare for the unexpected in terms of processes. That's what I did with Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests, except that was a failure. Anyway, you never got back to me on the Adoption idea.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::But I didn't say that in the idea. I meant it as for users who don't want to "own" the story of a Bakugan/character, but want it to continue, so they pass it down.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel like just creating a whole bunch of Bakugan for users who come (I pray) and want one...(could have said that better). Anyway, I just feeling like creating pages so we get more noticed.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, any specific things you want to work on now?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I kept getting the same one with "Random Page", I was saying to myself, "What...the...heck?!" Anyway, this one. We should probably start working on rebuilding pages who temps. I deleted for the merge.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: *facepalm*Hive CannonAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. I'm thinking we need an artist for the Wikia or something, because I can't draw. At all. Should I go and try to find one?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Eh...no. But I'll ask around the Bakugan Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, I can't believe my asking just brought alot of the community to here. We got a couple artists.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pleez Hi, Kasei. i am a new user, Bakujames. Formerly known as Bakuhorma. I love DarknessX and Primal, so can I use them in my fanon (or at least change the name)? Bakujames 00:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can use them, as long as you mention either Jason along with them~-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks Kasei! As a thank you, I colored Jason and Veldar! I will upload the pic later. If there is anything you need colored, I got it. Also, could I help with the strike of Jason Arc? ---- Bakujames :No need for thanks, this wiki is all about stories ;). Also, anyone who can RP is invited to join the strike of Jason Arc.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Klmno Hey, I was wondering if Klmno can make slight apperances in the story of Jason, since he's caught in another plot. I'm working on it in my head. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. The more the merrier-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine but then my story doesn't make sense so I will take my story back to the Fanfiction Wiki. And go ahead delete my pages. --Benji Sorry to waste your time. :Benjiboy, we have rules here. Anyway, I saw your blog post, and was wondering if you wanted me to add it to the side bar? And, just throwing something out, adding both of our blogs, since we're only going to be posting about Wikia stuff, to the main page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Abce, I know we do! I am not dumb, which is why I am taking my stuff to the other wiki. I know there are rules there too but oh well, I will just take it to where is was originated. Dont worry I will make other stories and still help out here. --Benji :Different was supposed to be infront of rules, but it disappeared. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Since you said you were open to suggestions heres some: User blog:Puppy1/A few ideas.... [[User:Puppy1|'Puppy1']]''' Hi!''' i can be crat can I be the crat of this wiki?Shencer1 18:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC)hello! Hi, I'm New Hi. I'm New Here. Will You Help Me Get A Character Template for My Character Vincent? -Creator613 U mean Wats Happening or wat? U never Asked me A Question.-Creator613